User talk:IWantheUltimateChange/Archive 2009
Below is an archive of 2009. Please do not edit it and use my current talk page Vandalism Hi IWantheUltimateChange, I just wanted to say that I blocked user 58.8.189.46, as he inserted false info on the Col. Quaritch page and rude language on your user page. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 15:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) much appreciated --IWantheUltimateChange 09:19, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hi, I closed your report on this page. Did you watch the movie at all? That is the actor that portrays Parker Selfridge. --15:03, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou for doing that, i read the whole thing, though wtf who the hell is this, looked at the talk page where someone said it was spam, made the report and hey look at that google images showed me who he was... --IWantheUltimateChange 02:37, January 4, 2010 (UTC) AMP suit knife hey mate just wondering if you had a source for this page: http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/AMP_Suit_Knife if you do it will be great for you to pop it on the page :) -Avatar- 11:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) done. And I'll remember doing that for anything I put in. --IWantheUltimateChange 11:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) user page the pic on your user page is awesome, thought you should know. JayBO 05:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) If its the picture of that planet, maybe Pandora, then YES! also really like the caption on it, it is out there somewhere!! Ha no one cant prove that there is, but no one can prove that there isn't! Plus how many planets are out there in the Universe, hmm we need to start flying to each one and looking for those Na'vi, ha have to start somewhere :) Mithdraz 05:35, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, i made it with Google Earth and the old, trusty Paint. --IWantheUltimateChange 05:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC) And it is a picture of Alpha Centauri, so Polyphemus is circling it somewhere. --IWantheUltimateChange 05:57, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I tried your brain-scratcher abot the var going the speed of lite and turning on its lites, on my physics teacher, lets just say he was stumpted.LOL Jhayk' Sulliy 19:19, February 18, 2010(UTC) Thanks for looking at my user page, and taking the time to ask your physics teacher. --IWantheUltimateChange 13:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Consciousness Transfer Thanks for doing that. I was considering going back and straightening it out a bit but I wasn't sure whether or not to do so. I hope to see you around! -Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 18:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) O:G Since you signed up, do you want to start working on Augustine's Gallery? Make a page called Gallery:Augustine. Then search through the "New Files" button on the left under the search bar. Copy and paste the names to the gallery like this. Since she's a character, make two sections: Augustine (file name here) (file name here) (keep stacking file names) Augustine with Other Characters (should be obvious what this title means) file name here) (keep stacking file names) And that should do it! =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:09, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Just the red-cyan ones. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 16:49, March 18, 2010 (UTC)